Boy with a Broken Mind
by Josephi Krakowski
Summary: Weird tale of an innocent kid


It was a rainy day. There were families with big cheers on their faces. "Diagon Alley" was written on a big sign, greeting the visitors.

"Who came up with this name?" he thought, and took a quick glance to the crowd.

It consisted of proud and happy families, probably thinking that their children are not a shame to them. Excitement and fear were readable from the kids' eyes.

There was a silent cracking noise. It sounded like wood striking against a wet stone floor. He looked around at his surroundings like an alerted impala. He hadn't done this consciously. It was a reflex built against his father. He took a single cigarette from his rugged coat. It was his father's cigarette. Probably the only thing that left from his father, a reminder.

He lit up his cigarette with a snap of his fingers. Young lungs filled with smoke that shouldn't be in there at the first place. He was a invisible little white spot on the crowd.

He smoked with one hand and tried to give weight to his cane. He looked at his right leg, covered in black wet trousers. He was feeling slight throbbing from his wound. The young wizard wanted to cry but it was meaningless. Everything was already said and done. His parents are in Azkaban and his brother went mad and missing.

"It's better that everything turned out like this." he thought. His thoughts were cut short by a loud and cheerful voice.

"Hi, I'm Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and and Wizardry too?"

The young wizard measured the light brown skinned boy quickly. Messy hair, unfashionable glasses and a big stupid smile.

"I have two quick questions for you. First, are you always this loud? . Second, do you say this to everybody that walks this way?" said white haired boy.

Rowan fixed his glasses with his finger and replied. "How could you not be excited? This whole atmosphere makes my blood boil, so excuse me IF I'M SHOUTING A LITTLE.", he shouted with roaring voice and continued.

"Secondly it's visible that yo-... Are you smoking?", Rowan said with widened eyes.

The white haired boy was done with this conversation. He took his walking cane and started to walk through a big shop across the street. His leg was making it harder to run away from Rowan's voice .Rowan was at his side despite his attempt to get away, constantly ranting about the boy's smoking, "It's unhealthy! How could you do that to your body? How old are you?"

The boy didn't pay him any mind. He instead stopped at the showcase of a huge shop. He threw his half burnt cigarette butt and crushed it under his cane.

"It was already raining. Why the hell I did that?" he thought.

He lifted up his face just to see big sign on the shop. It was saying "Ollivander's Wand Shop".

"Seriously who's coming up with these names? What is wrong with you people?" he thought.

"So you're going to buy a wand I guess?" said Rowan.

"No, I need a tape (flex tape wasn't invented at that time…) so I can't shut you up."

Rowan replied, "Sure Mr. Big Bad Edgy Boy". The white haired boy laughed for a second then slowly opened the shop's wooden door.

An old man with calm expression welcomed the boy with cane.

"Hello… Garrick Ollivander is my name.Here to receive your first wand, yes?" said old man.

"No, I need a tape so I can make this guy shut up." boy said with a weird grin.

"Hmm… I know this cold jokes and bullylike attitude. So tell me, how's your brother doing? Is he fine?" Ollivander said with a sarcastic tone. White haired boy instantly understood that he can compete against this old man.

"Yes I want a wand sir…"

Ollivander laughed deeply "You're just like your brother." said old man and suddenly disappeared for the search of a suitable wand.

While he was searching the boy readied another cigarette until a loud shouting stopped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SMOKE HERE!". Boy flinched and put cigarette back to his coat.

After 10 minutes of waiting and listening Rowan's mindless mumbo jumbo talking old man appeared out of nowhere. "You're going to give someone a heart attack one day you know that right?", the boy said.

Ollivander opened a dusty little wooden box and gave it to the boy.

"Here try it. It's made from black ebony wood, 11 inches and has a horned serpent core. I think it will suit your character."

The boy looked at the pitch black wand and replied, "I don't think my money would be enough for that sir."

Ollivander's expressionless face curled up a little bit. "My, my. Looks like someone knows a bit about wands. It's not an issue. I'll send an owl to Gringott's don't worry. Come on try the wand." the boy took the wand from the box and started to speaking while trying to wand.

"I don't think you'll get your payment, my Gringotts account was emptied by the Minis -"

Before he can finish his sentence he went flying through wall. "What the fuck was that!?" said Rowan.

"Ahh looks like wand took a liking on you." Ollivander explained. The boy hardly get up from the floor. Without his cane it was so painful to walk. Rowan took the cane from the ground and gave it to the boy.

"Thank you", the boy said with gratitude. He straightened his outfit with his empty hand while Rowan picked the wand from the ground.

"I think that's everything. Thank you sir." said boy with a painful expression.

"Thank you for your patronage young wizard. I hope you don't meet a fate like your brother."

The duo left the shop. There was a lots of things that needs taken care of, but luckily they could find everything in this alley. Books and robes was easy to find, and cheaper than the duo thought. Rowan picked an owl for pet, but the white haired boy wasn't sure what to pick. The glimmering green eyes of a black cat lured the boy to it. He felt guilty because of the cat's missing eye, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Well I'm nearly missing a leg so we have something common" he thought.

Rain stopped eventually, and it left a pleasant smell of earth and old wood. It made him think of his life; his family. Family that will be forgotten between the thick walls of Azkaban. Rowan helped the boy with his luggage. After the accident in the Ollivander's, his pain was doubled. They finally arrived at the train station. A crazy crowd with teary eyes and cheerful smiles could be seen. Parents were looking their kids as a beacon of honor.

The boy looked for an empty place to sit and rest his leg. Before he can find one, a painful whistle of the train is heard. The duo collected themselves. They were the first ones who hopped in the train, because everybody was too busy with giving their final farewells. The boy asked why Rowan's parents are not here.

"They are too busy with tree farm, they don't have enough time to spare with my departing", he replied with a saddened face.

Rowan asked the same question to the boy. He replied with, "They're too busy with staying alive."

Rowan didn't understand what he meant, but didn't wanted to push his new friend. The duo opened a random cabin and chose to sit there. Rowan sat down opposite of the white haired boy. The boy carried his leg to an empty seat and spread it. They sat in silence for a while until Rowan broke the silence.

"By the way you never told me your name."

The boy replied, "Victor. Victor Crowley"

(A huge thanks to merakiralice)


End file.
